


First Time

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Awkward Boys Being Awkward Boys - Without Slash! [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cockblocking, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, First Time, Gen, Sex, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If John had found out about Sherlock's relationship with Janine in a different way.</p><p> </p><p>Like by walking in on them having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

John let himself into Baker Street without knocking. After all, he still had his key and Sherlock never really had any sort of personal boundaries. Most of the time, he seemed genuinely happy to see John when John showed up, which was something, given that Sherlock had used to order him around like a maid on occasion when he had lived with him. Instead of, _John, tea!_ , it was now, mostly, _John, tea?_ It was a switch, but John wasn't complaining. He was married to Mary, not to Sherlock.

Still. That didn't mean he wasn't happy to find the time to visit his friend. It was an increasingly rare occurrence with the extra shifts at surgery. It had been almost a month, now.

He expected to see Sherlock sprawled on the sofa or hunched over the microscope, respectively, but Sherlock was in neither place. John poked his head around the kitchen corner and frowned when he noticed Sherlock's bedroom door was closed. That was weird; Sherlock never closed his bedroom door. Sherlock rarely even remembered to close the bathroom drawers after he had a morning shower, let alone the bedroom door.

John shook his head briefly and shoved off down the hall. Knowing the idiot, he'd probably been on a case-binge and had crashed for days.

"Sherlock, I manage to stop by and you're-" He pushed the door open and came to a jerking stop.

 _Fucking someone_.

John didn't know what made his stomach jerk more: the fact that Sherlock was pressed back into his mattress, stark naked, curls sprawled against his pillow, neck bared, gleaming with sweat, cheeks stained red, being plowed down on by a woman... or that that woman that Sherlock had his hand on her hips was _Janine_. Mary's chief bridesmaid.

 _Being fucked_ by _someone._

John met Janine's gaze first and then Sherlock's, the latter almost looking more panicked than the former.

"Jo-" Sherlock started, but then Janine shifted and Sherlock stiffened, hand jerking up to his mouth to bite into his skin.

John jerked the door closed.

He stared with wide eyes down the empty hallway, heart hammering in his chest. No. No, he did _not_ just walk in on Sherlock having sex. He definitely did not just slam the bedroom door on Sherlock having an orgasm.

"... Fuck," he hissed, pushing off from the closed door and striding determinedly down the hall. He just _had_ interrupted Sherlock having sex with _Janine_. Shit. When the _hell_ did that happen, anyway? Sure, John had noticed them being together at the wedding, but he had just thought... yeah, because Sherlock was trying to teach Janine how to dance. And he hadn't really understood what he had been going on about _is this guy suitable?_ unless Sherlock had been playing matchmaker, but if Sherlock had been playing matchmaker, then how the _hell_ had Sherlock ended up with her in his _bed_?

Well. His plans for the day were certainly taking a backseat. Not that Sherlock didn't look like he was enjoying himself, but...

"Oh, fuck." John drew his hands up to his face to scrub at his eyes. He was never going to be able to get that picture of Sherlock _out of his head_ and it certainly wasn't welcome. When had this happened?! And did he just interrupt Sherlock's _first time_?

John shook his head roughly and sat down on the steps, pressing his fingers into his eyes. He was a horrible mixture of embarrassed and surprised _and_ feeling guilty. Sherlock had gone from surprised to panicked bashfulness in the span of two seconds when he had walked in. If the positions had been reversed- no, that had to be rephrased - if Sherlock had barged into _John's_ bedroom and interrupted sex, John would have killed him. And then, he had just... why hadn't he just _knocked_?

 _Because you spend too much time with Sherlock and his lack of privacy's rubbed off on you_ , whispered a voice in his head. That was fair, but... _this_ was unfair.

Although... why was he so upset for Sherlock? Sherlock could take care of himself, John was sure. Not that he'd ever _seen_ Sherlock so much as jerking off in the shower, but then, it wasn't like John _looked_ for those things.

What a _nightmare_.

There was the faint noise of a door opening. John raised his head from his hands warily, staring at the stairwell. Footsteps, behind him, and then: nothing. Slightly accelerated breathing.

John didn't look back, but he felt his face flame up again. "Sorry," he muttered. "I should have knocked."

The stairsteps creaked as the weight on them shifted. "... I was going to tell you," Sherlock said shortly.

John glanced over his shoulder as Sherlock sat down a stair above him. He was wearing his dressing gown now, a flash of blue against tanned skin, but his chest was still gleaming with sweat. John looked back at the wall.

"It's none of my business," he muttered.

Sherlock paused. "I thought you shared stuff like that with your... ‘best friends’."

John almost smiled. "Yeah, okay, I guess you do. I mean, if that's something you want to tell your mates, sure. Guys do that."

"I thought it was maybe... not good."

John tilted his head slightly back, although he didn't look at Sherlock. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"... Mary's friend?" Sherlock asked. "You know. I thought maybe it was off-limits or whatever."

John raised his eyebrows. "No. Well, I mean, if she was Mary's sister or something, or my sister... that might be different."

"Your sister's a lesbian."

"Always quick to point that out," John muttered, the smile twisting his lips into a semblance of getting past the awkward entrance.

Fabric rustled as Sherlock shrugged.

John sighed. "Look, it's fine, it's just... yeah, I should have knocked. Next time, I'll just call." He glanced back at Sherlock hesitantly; his cheeks were still tinted pink. In fact, so were his ears. He'd never seen Sherlock blush _once_ , for anything. The humour struck in that second and John's small smile turned into a legitimate grin.

Sherlock glanced at him briefly and then back again when he noticed. "What are you smiling at?"

John held up his hands. "Nothing."

" _What_?"

"Your entire face is beet red."

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. "Well, I didn't know you were going to be walking in. I was..." he trailed off, the cogs whirling in his brain. "... Overwhelmed."

John laughed shortly, shaking his head. "Yeah, I kind of noticed."

Sherlock's returning smile was both horny-teenage-boyish and embarrassed at the same time. "I think I'm entitled, after all this time."

"Yeah..." John blinked. "Wait, so you _were_ a virgin? I really _did_ interrupt your first time? Sherlock, really, I'm _really_ sorry."

Sherlock shrugged. "I was too far gone by the time you interrupted anyway. A gust of wind could have made me come; there was no going back at that point."

"Great to know." John looked back at the wall. They were turning back into awkward territory again.

"You didn't lessen the degree of orgasmic pleasure."

John shook his head quickly. "Yeah, okay. I'm glad." He cleared his throat and got to his feet. "Uh..."

"Was there something you wanted, anyway?" Sherlock asked, getting to his feet as well.

"What?" John frowned. "Oh, no. I just... had some time off, but you're... busy."

Sherlock fiddled with the belt of his dressing gown, tying it tighter. "Well, I'm not sure how much more busy I'll be, but thanks for your enthusiasm."

John huffed, shoving at his shoulder. "Yeah, whatever. Have _fun_."

Sherlock gave him another fleeting smirk, eyes twinkling in the way that they did when he was on a case high. John chalked it off to a post-orgasm high.

"Talk to you later," John said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Not much then," Sherlock muttered.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock grinned and swivelled around, sauntering back upstairs as his dressing gown billowed out behind him.

"Idiot," John muttered, although he was grinning as he headed downstairs. _Non-virgin idiot_ , his mind added, and John swatted the thought away impatiently. If nothing else... he had blackmail material if Sherlock ever tried to be a right arse to him again.

... Which would probably been in a week's time.

It wasn't like John would _actually_ use Sherlock's loss of virginity against him, though. He'd just wait until Sherlock went for round two before he did that.

He wasn't _that_ bad of a friend, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write John walking in on Sherlock screwing someone for a long time. Janine and Series Three just made it so easy for me. ... Not that I thought he would just have sex with her for no good reason in the show, but we can imagine he partook for the sake of gaining her trust for this fiction. :p
> 
> I do not own _Sherlock_. Thanks for reading!


End file.
